The present invention relates to a light-distributing electrical fixture. More particularly, the invention is directed to a reflector/refractor system for providing high vertical and ceiling illumination with exceptional uniformity and illuminance over an expansive rectangular pattern.
Lighting fixtures for providing controlled illuminated patterns are known in the art. Illuminating fixtures generating square beam patterns are described in Mackiewicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,377. The same patent also teaches the use of light-diffusing structural devices of plastics compositions. The entire disclosure of that patent is hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference to the extent it is not inconsistent herewith.
Lighting apparatus of the general type described in the present invention finds special utility in parking structures.
The fixture of the present invention belongs to the non-cutoff liminaire category. In one embodiment the fixture generates a rectangular, bisymmetrical, lighting pattern that provides uniformity for a typical 60'.times.20' parking bay with a single row of fixtures down the center of the drive lane.
The design provides a high vertical and ceiling illumination with exceptional uniformity. It is the aim of the lighting system of the invention to provide a full measure of security and safety in an energy-efficient manner.